Christmas Fics
by Sammalfoy
Summary: Sixième et dernier OS, enfin pour le moment...
1. Le miracle de Noël

_**Le miracle de Noël **_

Casey ferma précautionneusement la porte de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers son placard et en sortit un petit paquet. Elle fixa le papier cadeau argenté et le ruban noir.

Elle était folle d'avoir acheté ce cadeau, mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle, il avait fallu qu'elle l'achète.

Cela faisait trois semaines que ce petit cadeau était bien au chaud au milieu de ses habits.

Casey se glissa dans son lit et programma son réveil. Il sonna à une heure du matin. Elle s'extirpa de son lit avec difficulté et sorti le cadeau de sa cachette. Elle descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds.

Dans le salon la guirlande du sapin diffusait une douce lumière. Demain lorsque Marti se réveillerait elle chantonnerait que le père Noël avait déposé des cadeaux pour tout le monde.

Casey regarda la pile de présents au pied de l'arbre. Où pouvait-elle déposer le petit paquet en plus?

Elle essaya plusieurs places mais à chaque fois elle le reprenait.

- Essaye sur le gros rouge. Chuchota une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter.

- Derek! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ci? Demanda-t-elle tout bas.

Il ne répondit pas mais lui montra un petit paquet rose qu'il avait dans les mains. Il s'assit sur le sol à côté d'elle et fixa le sapin.

C'était un grand arbre de deux mètres de hauteur, décoré de boules blanches et argentées, orné d'une guirlande lumineuse répandant une clarté continue et au sommet duquel brillait une étoile argentée que Marti avait accrochée perchée sur les épaules du plus grand de ses frères.

- Tiens. Murmura Derek en tendant le petit cadeau emballé de papier rose à Casey.

Sans un mot elle attrapa le présent et donna à Derek celui qu'elle avait descendu.

Chacun d'eux fixa le cadeau qui lui était destiné avec des yeux ronds, cela n'était pourtant pas prévu.

Casey ouvrit le sien la première, sous le regard anxieux de son demi-frère. Elle déballa ainsi un petit écrin qu'elle ouvrit délicatement.

- Oh. Derek. Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle sorti l'objet de sa boite. C'était une magnifique bague en or blanc ornée de deux étoiles incrustées de saphirs. Casey ne pu résister et la passa à son doigt. Elle rentrait parfaitement au majeur de sa main gauche.

Elle fixa quelques secondes le bijou qu'elle portait et tourna son visage vers son père Noël personnel.

- Merci beaucoup. Fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle s'approcha doucement du jeune homme et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Rassuré par la joie évidente de la jeune femme il se décida enfin à ouvrir son paquet. Il ouvrit la petite boite précipitamment et en sorti un anneau d'acier au centre duquel brillait un anneau d'or. Il l'enfila immédiatement à son annuaire droit. Le bijou semblait fait pour lui.

Il regarda Casey et lui adressa un immense sourire.

- Tu aimes? S'enquit-elle.

- Beaucoup. Répondit-il en fixant intensément ses beaux yeux bleus.

Casey eu soudain l'air soulagée.

Tout se bouscula alors dans la tête du jeune homme. Elle lui avait fait un cadeau, comme il l'avait fait pour elle. Elle était aussi anxieuse que lui. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour réaliser que ce qu'il avait toujours cru impossible arrivait enfin. Elle ne le repousserait pas.

- Merci Casey. Susurra-t-il avant de capturer délicatement les lèvres de la jeune femme dans un baiser timide.

Casey se rapprocha de lui, intensifiant ainsi leur étreinte. Doucement leurs langues s'apprivoisèrent, ils se goûtèrent.

Casey trouva que Derek avait un goût de chocolat et que son corps dégageait une chaleur apaisante. Le jeune homme se régala de son parfum fruité mais piquant et de la douceur de ses mains posées sur ses bras.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent enfin Derek murmura:

- Le miracle de Noël.

- Pardon? Questionna la jeune femme.

- Non rien. Dit-il.

Puis il captura ses lèvres afin de la remercier une fois de plus pour son très beau cadeau.

_**Joyeux Noël à tous **_

_**Sam**_


	2. Le Bal de Noël

_**Le bal de Noël**_

- Abruti! Ragea Casey en pénétrant d'un pas vif dans la maison.

Nora regarda sa fille monter à l'étage et fixa ensuite le fils de son mari qui posait sa veste au porte manteau. Elle était surprise de les voir rentrer si tôt. En effet ce soir là avait lieu le bal de Noël du lycée et elle n'aurait donc pas dut les voir revenir si tôt.

Le garçon adressa un signe de la main à sa belle-mère et grimpa à la suite de sa demi-sœur. Il frappa à sa porte bien qu'il savait ce qu'elle lui répondrait.

- Vas t'en. Cria-t-elle.

Derek entendit des sanglots et ne tint pas compte de sa demande. Il pénétra dans la chambre de la jeune fille et referma doucement la porte.

- Casey écoutes … Tenta le jeune homme.

- Sors de ma chambre. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Derek observa la jeune femme. Elle était allongée sur son lit la tête dans son coussin. Elle portait encore sa robe de bal, un bustier noir et une longue jupe évasée noire, un ruban large blanc soulignait sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute et elle avait mis un maquillage qui mettait en valeur ses beaux yeux bleus. Il s'assit sur le lit près d'elle. Elle sanglotait toujours.

- Je suis désolé Casey. Fit-il en regardant son dos.

Elle se redressa vivement et le regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient humides de larmes mais on y distinguait toute sa colère.

- Tu es désolé? Et tu crois que ça suffit? Cracha-t-elle.

Derek avala difficilement sa salive, pour la première fois de sa vie il éprouvait un réel remord.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dis à Dean pour qu'il me laisse tomber en plein milieu du bal de Noël? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais pour mériter que tu me fasses ça? S'énerva-t-elle.

En parlant elle s'était levée de son lit et s'était placée debout face à Derek. Sa robe était légèrement froissée sur le devant, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et son maquillage avait un peu coulé. Ses joues rosies par la colère et ses yeux brillant de larmes ne gâchaient en rien sa beauté.

Derek ne savait pas quoi répondre, il avait vraiment agit pour son bien.

_Plus tôt dans la soirée il avait laissé sa cavalière pour allé aux toilettes. Il s'y trouvait déjà un groupe de jeunes hommes. Parmi eux se trouvait le nouveau petit ami de Casey que Derek ne connaissait que de vue. Il avait l'intention de passer faire ce qu'il avait à faire et de repartir voir sa cavalière, mais une conversation attira son attention._

_- Et toi Dean? Quelques choses de prévues après le bal? Demanda l'un des garçons._

_- Avec une cavalière comme Casey on a forcément quelques choses en tête. Répondit le dénommé Dean._

_A l'évocation de sa demi-sœur Derek fut encore plus attentif à la discussion._

_- C'est vrai qu'elle est canon, mais elle ne sera pas aussi facile que les autres à avoir. Reprit le premier._

_- J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, même si parfois il faut que j'insiste un peu. Si tu voix ce que je veux dire. Ricana Dean en lançant un clin d'œil à son ami._

_Les garçons sortirent des toilettes et Derek appela Dean avant qu'il sorte lui aussi. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce._

_- Ta cavalière, ça a l'air d'être une chouette fille. Fit Derek._

_- Elle sera encore plus chouette ce soir en privé._

_Il n'en fallu pas plus à Derek. Il attrapa le cavalier de Casey par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées par la rage et il faisait son possible pour ne pas envoyer son poing dans la figure du jeune homme._

_- Cette fille avec qui tu es venu ce soir est extra-ordinaire, alors tu ferais mieux de parler autrement d'elle._

_Dean essaya de se dégager de la prise de son adversaire mais n'y parvint pas._

_- Si tu la touches ou que tu lui manques de respect je te pète les deux jambes. Ajouta Derek avant de lâcher prise._

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais? Redemanda Casey, ramenant ainsi le jeune homme dans le présent.

Il la dévisagea. Il s'en voulait d'être la cause de ses larmes, mais il n'oserait jamais lui avouer qu'il avait pris sa défense.

- Est-ce que tu as une idée de l'humiliation que j'ai subit par ta faute?

_Casey était dans la salle de bal, le sourire aux lèvres, elle observait ses camarades se déchaîner sur la piste. Emily s'approcha d'elle. Elles discutèrent quelques instant avant que Dean ne les rejoigne._

_Il ne souriait pas malgré le fait que Casey lui adressait son sourire le plus resplendissant._

_- Écoute Casey, ça va pas être possible. Commença-t-il d'une voix un peu trop forte selon Casey._

_Les élèves autour d'eux tournaient leurs regards dans leur direction. La jolie brune était mal à l'aise et fixait son cavalier avec un air d'incompréhension._

_- T'es mignonne et tout, mais ce mec il… Fit-il en désignant Derek sortant des toilettes._

_- Enfin, j'ai plus envie d'être avec toi. Termina-t-il._

_Et sans un mot de plus il la planta là, la laissant seule pour affronter les regards empli de pitié de ses pairs._

Derek voyait dans le regard de Casey qu'elle repensait à la scène que lui aussi avait pu voir. La jeune femme, après ça, était sortie en pleurs de la salle. Il avait alors suivi Dean et lui avait balancé sa plus belle droite. Il avait ensuite rejoint sa demi-sœur sur le parking et l'avait raccompagnée.

Il se leva et lui fit face.

- Il était pas fait pour toi. Expliqua-t-il avec aplomb.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir? Hurla-t-elle.

- C'est un enfoiré Casey. La seule chose qu'il voulait s'était te mettre dans son pieu. Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi!

- Je l'ai entendu dans les toilettes! Et je lui ai expliqué que s'il te faisait du mal je lui pèterai les jambes. Et tu sais quoi? Quand je l'ai vu t'humilier devant tout le monde je lui ai fouttu mon poing dans la gueule. Ça te suffit? S'emporta-t-il.

Casey le regarda muette. Derek avait pris sa défense, elle n'en revenait pas.

- Tu lui casserais vraiment les jambes? Demanda-t-elle, son ton s'étant adouci.

Se rendant compte du sérieux que pouvait prendre cette conversation, le jeune homme essaya d'alléger les choses.

- Ouais, non, enfin c'est façon de parler.

Mais face aux yeux bleus de Casey il ne pu mentir et jouer plus longtemps la comédie et reprit d'un ton très sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai s'il te touchait. Je crois que, oui, je pourrai lui briser les jambes.

- Merci Derek. Lâcha la brunette en souriant.

- C'est normal après tout…

- Tu es mon frère. Le coupa-t-elle.

Derek la fusilla du regard malgré lui.

- C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi?

Son ton était rude lorsqu'il posa cette question à la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi aurais-tu agis de la sorte sinon?

Il esquissa un demi sourire.

- Tu comprends vraiment rien _**sœurette**_. Persifla-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Casey se rendit alors compte que pour lui aussi le lien fraternel n'était pas ce qui les rapprochait. Elle essuya le maquillage qui avait coulé sur ses joues et se regarda dans le miroir avant de sortir de sa chambre. Elle entra dans celle de Derek sans même frapper et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle le trouva allongé sur son lit. Il avait posé sa veste de smoking, défait sa cravate, sortit sa chemise de son pantalon, en avait ouvert les premiers boutons et avait ébouriffé un peu plus ses cheveux. Quant à ses chaussures elles avaient fini leur course à l'autre bout de la pièce, preuve de son énervement. Elle se posta debout devant le lit.

- Tu n'es pas mon frère. Annonça-t-elle.

- Ok. Répondit-il sans la regarder vraiment.

- Et tu es jaloux. Ajouta-t-elle.

Là il pointa ses yeux noisettes droit sur elle et la dévisagea.

- Jaloux?

- Oui! Et stupide! Affirma-t-elle en gardant le même air sûre d'elle.

Il se leva d'un bon pour se retrouver face à elle. Il avait une envie furieuse de l'embrasser de rage. Sensation étrange qu'il ne ressentait pas pour la première fois.

- Toi tu es naïve. Répliqua-t-il.

- Je sais. Naïveté et stupidité. Ça va bien ensemble je trouve.

- Merde Casey, je comprends jamais rien à ce que tu dis. S'énerva-t-il.

- Alors je te montre. S'emporta-t-elle à son tour.

Et dans un élan de rage elle captura ses lèvres tentatrices. Elle en avait envie depuis longtemps mais à chaque fois elle avait été plus forte que ses pulsions. Mais cette fois-ci l'attirance était telle entre eux qu'elle s'était laissé emporter.

Derek passa ses bras autour d'elle et la rapprocha de lui alors qu'elle glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent était furieux, passionné, sauvage mais il était pour eux une question de survie. Sans ce baiser ils se seraient probablement entre-tués un jour.

Lorsque leur combat s'arrêta Derek planta son regard dans celui de sa demi-sœur.

- Je déteste le bal de Noël, chaque année c'est la même niaiserie, mais cette année j'adore la fin. Dit-il.

Il reprit alors possession de la bouche de celle qu'il considérait à présent comme sa petite amie. Cette fois ci ce fut un échange tendre, chaleureux et empli de douceur.

Ce baiser signait le pacte informulé qui stipulait que leur relation avait définitivement changé.

Joyeux Noël

**Sam**


	3. Le rendezvous

_**Le rendez-vous**_

Casey avait beau retourner son armoire dans tous les sens, elle ne trouvait rien. Aucune de ses tenues n'était convenable pour Noël.

Elle lançait un à un ses tee-shirts sur son lit, les qualifiant de nuls, moches, affreux et bien d'autres adjectifs dépréciatifs.

- Dépêches toi un peu Case. Cria sa sœur depuis la salle de bain.

Au bout de dix minutes de plus Casey se décida enfin. Elle s'habilla et retrouva sa cadette dans la salle d'eau.

- Tu es très belle. Lui dit l'adolescente.

Et effectivement elle l'était. Elle portait un chemisier blanc cintré et un pantalon noir droit à pinces. Ses escarpins à talon lui faisaient une silhouette plus affinée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle se coiffa et se maquilla avec des gestes minutieux.

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'il t'emmène au restaurant. Ça va être un Noël très romantique pour vous deux.

- Oui je l'espère. En tout cas je suis contente que tu sois venue m'aider à me préparer, et ce soir je te confie mon appart.

L'appartement de Casey était petit mais très bien organisé. Elle le tenait rangé et propre et l'avait joliment décoré.

Lizzie était venue voir sa sœur et l'aider à se préparer avant son rendez vous galant. Elle était aussi enthousiaste que son aînée. Le lendemain elles iraient ensemble fêter Noël dans leur famille.

- Alors? Demanda Casey en faisant face à sa petite sœur.

L'adolescente de maintenant 16 ans regarda sa grande sœur et la détailla des pieds à la tête.

- Tu es parfaite! Conclut-elle après son inspection.

Casey lui adressa un sourire affectueux. A ce moment là la sonnette raisonna dans le petit appartement.

La jeune femme se figea, il était là. C'était leur premier vrai rendez-vous. Lizzie la poussa jusqu'à la porte et l'incita à ouvrir.

- Salut Tom. Fit Casey lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme sur le pas de la porte.

- Bonsoir Casey. Lizzie est là?

Casey s'effaça pour que Tom puisse voir sa petite amie qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Elle allait repousser la porte lorsqu'une voix la stoppa.

- Ne me ferme pas la porte au nez. Dit un jeune homme en riant.

Casey releva soudain la tête. Il était vraiment beau et à la vue du garçon son cœur fit un bond.

Il avait un jean, une chemise marron et une veste noire. Le sourire aux lèvres il s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- Bonsoir Derek. Dit-elle en attrapant son sac à main.

- Tu es très jolie. Lui confia-t-il.

- Tu es élégant toi aussi. Répondit-elle en adressant une signe de la main à sa petite sœur.

Les deux jeunes gens franchirent la porte alors que Lizzie la refermait derrière eux. Elle colla son œil au Juda et pu voir Derek prenant la main de Casey dans la sienne.

Elle était heureuse de voir que sa sœur et son demi-frère s'étaient enfin trouvés.

Et voilà le quatrième est fini. J'espère que vous aurez aimé. Le prochain sera un peu particulier parce que c'est un cadeau de Noël pour Fjudy…

_**Je vous souhaite un très bon réveillon de Noël.**_

_**Sam**_


	4. Mon Cadeau pour Fjudy

_**Joyeux Noël Fjudy**_

- Derek ça suffit maintenant! Tu emmènes Casey avec toi et pas de discussion.

Le ton de son père était catégorique. Le jeune homme aurait beau râler il devrait quand même emmener sa demi-sœur au centre commercial.

- T'aurais pas pu choisir un autre jour? Demanda-t-il en prenant place dans la voiture.

- C'est le dernier jour où je suis disponible avant Noël et c'est dans une semaine. Se justifia la jeune femme.

Derek marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe que Casey ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.

Le jeune homme roulait doucement, la neige étant tombée dans la nuit. Malgré le manteau blanc il y avait beaucoup de monde sur la route.

Le centre commercial était particulièrement fréquenté à l'approche des fêtes. Derek et Casey firent chacun leur course de leur côté et se retrouvèrent en fin d'après-midi les bras chargés de paquets. Ils firent silencieusement le chemin jusqu'au parking sous-terrain.

- Trop de monde sur la route. On va prendre un autre chemin pour rentrer. Informa Derek avant de tourner dans une petite rue.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent.

- Hors de question que je me tape la route habituelle avec un monde pareil. Alors tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux ça ne changera rien. Répondit le jeune homme les yeux rivés sur la route.

Casey se cala plus au fond dans son siège et croisa les bras. Derek savait être extrêmement désagréable parfois.

Elle se détendit un peu environ un quart d'heure plus tard en regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.

La neige avait tout recouvert, protégeant les grandes étendues autour d'eux d'un manteau blanc. Tout avait l'air plus calme, comme si la pellicule immaculée insonorisait le paysage. Aucune maison aux alentours. Le paysage était vide et pourtant si beau. La neige le rendait plus doux, plus accueillant.

La jeune femme était occupée à regarder les branches d'un arbre plier sous le poids de la neige lorsque la voiture s'arrêta doucement.

Lentement elle tourna son visage vers son demi-frère. Elle pu le voir alors taper un grand coup sur le volant et l'entendit jurer.

Elle se retint de lui faire le moindre reproche. Il avait l'air bien assez énervé comme cela, inutile d'en rajouter.

Il sortit de la voiture en claquant la portière et Casey le vit disparaître lorsqu'il souleva le capot. Il le referma d'un coup sec et retrouva la jeune femme dans la voiture alors qu'il frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer.

- Alors. Demanda Casey en le regardant.

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais? Je suis pas mécanicien moi!

Casey pinça les lèvres, la situation était déjà assez délicate de la sorte, mieux valait éviter une dispute.

Un long silence s'installa alors dans la voiture, les deux jeunes gens avaient regardé leurs téléphones portables et avaient constaté que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient de réseau.

Derek essaya pour la douzième fois de faire re-démarrer la voiture mais sans succès bien sûr.

Casey commençait à avoir vraiment froid. Elle essaya de réchauffer ses mains en soufflant dessus mais sans succès.

Son demi-frère la vit faire du coin de l'œil. Elle devait vraiment être frigorifiée et il se sentait fautif. C'était lui qui avait voulu prendre ce chemin. Il attrapa sa veste en cuir posée sur la banquette arrière et la tendit à Casey. Elle le regarda surprise. Elle attrapa l'étoffe de cuir en baissant les yeux et s'enroula dedans. Elle remonta le col sur une partie de son visage et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle inspira à fond s'enivrant ainsi de l'odeur de jeune homme.

Derek regarda sa demi-sœur amusé. La voir emmitouflée de la sorte le fit sourire.

- Ça va? S'inquiéta-t-il alors.

Elle accrocha son regard au sien et lui répondit le nez toujours dans son manteau:

- J'ai froid mais ça va.

Ils se fixèrent plusieurs secondes et finalement Derek ressortit de la voiture, il se pencha avant de refermer la portière expliquant à Casey qu'il allait voir s'il pouvait trouver de l'aide.

La jeune femme allait se sortir de sa veste mais il lui dit de la garder en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant.

Elle resserra alors la veste autour d'elle et replongea son nez dedans. Elle pouvait sentir le parfum de son propriétaire partout sur la veste. Elle aima cette odeur. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira à fond. Elle s'imagina alors que cette odeur émanait de Derek lui-même et qu'il la serrait dans ses bras.

Elle avait plusieurs fois pensé à cette situation mais jamais elle n'avait eu de support olfactif pour renforcer son rêve.

Elle en était toujours là de ses songes lorsque l'objet de ceux-ci revint dans l'habitacle.

Il tremblait et était couvert de neige. Casey le regarda, la neige qui fondait avait humidifié ses cheveux. Encore imprégnée de son délire elle le dévisagea et le trouva beau.

Elle se rapprocha du mieux qu'elle pu et entrouvrit le manteau de cuir. Le jeune homme l'observa quelques secondes puis finalement se blottit dans les bras de la jeune femme. Ce contact le réchauffa immédiatement. Il avait redouté quelques secondes cette étreinte car il savait qu'en plus de la chaleur il apprécierait le contact de la jeune femme.

Ils étaient installés de manière très inconfortable et Casey le fit remarquer.

- Viens j'ai une idée. Lui dit Derek en passant sur la banquette arrière.

Elle le regarda suspicieuse. Eux deux sur les sièges arrières lui rappela un flash qu'elle avait eu un jour. Cette image s'effaça lorsque la voix du jeune homme la ramena à la réalité.

- Aller viens. Et passe moi ma veste.

Elle s'exécuta alors. Derek enfila la veste et la tint ouverte. Casey comprit l'invitation et se blottit dans les bras de son demi-frère. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et colla sa joue à son torse. Il resserra alors la veste autour de leurs deux corps enlacés.

Elle sourit, la situation était certes compliqué voire même critique mais elle savoura cet instant qu'elle avait tant espéré en secret.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'au même moment Derek s'enivrait de l'odeur de pêche qui se dégageait des longs cheveux bruns de la jeune fille.

Il avait toujours fait son possible pour éviter une telle proximité car il savait que le jour où cela arriverait il se mettrait alors à croire que ses espoirs n'étaient pas vains. Mais ils étaient frères et sœurs, enfin demi-frères et sœurs, alors il fallait qu'il chasse les images qui étaient apparues dans son esprit.

Casey leva son beau regard bleu vers lui et capta son regard noisette.

- Derek j'ai peur. Confia-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. La rassura-t-il.

Ils se fixèrent intensément. Casey passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, Derek avala bruyamment sa salive.

Doucement la distance entre leurs deux visages diminua. Chacun pouvait sentir la chaleur de la respiration de l'autre sur ses lèvres. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus.

Le contact se fit doucement, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord alors qu'ils fermaient tous les deux leurs yeux. Puis Casey se redressa un peu appuyant ainsi un peu plus sa bouche contre celle de Derek. Il resserra ses bras autour de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle faisait de même.

Le jeune homme caressa doucement les lèvres de la jolie brune avec sa langue, à se contact la jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche, leurs langues se rencontrèrent.

Le garçon attira encore un peu plus la demoiselle à lui afin d'approfondir le baiser. Elle avait un léger goût sucré, peut-être du à un bonbon ou à un gloss.

Casey s'agrippait à lui, elle savourait ce contact et la chaleur intérieure qui se diffusait en elle. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à briser ce contact.

C'est au cours de ce moment idyllique que plusieurs coups furent frappés sur la vitre du conducteur.

Casey s'éloigna à regret et Derek en profita pour se précipiter à l'avant et ouvrit la fenêtre.

La personne qui s'était arrêtée était un mécanicien. Il regarda le moteur et répara la panne. Cependant il conseilla à Derek de vite prendre un rendez-vous chez un garagiste.

Casey était appuyée contre la voiture, serrant son manteau autour d'elle. Elle observa les deux hommes.

Derek serra la main de leur sauveur, le remerciant une fois de plus.

- De rien jeune homme. Rentrez maintenant avant que votre petite amie ne soit totalement gelée. Plaisanta l'homme avant de remonter dans sa voiture.

Lorsqu'il entendit le mot « petite-amie » Derek regarda Casey du coin de l'œil. Il aurait aimé que cela soit vrai, mais ce baiser échangé elle le justifierait probablement comme un moment d'égarement.

Il regarda la voiture de l'homme s'éloigner tandis que la sienne ronronnait tranquillement.

- Allons-y. Indiqua Derek à la jeune femme.

Elle remonta en silence dans l'auto. Durant le trajet seul le bruit du moteur se fit entendre. Casey avait la gorge serrée, Derek avait déjà effacé leur proximité. Elle retint ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pu, ce baiser avait été pour elle la plus grande touche d'espoir dans sa relation avec Derek.

Il rentra la voiture dans le garage et coupa le moteur alors que le grand battant de bois se refermait derrière eux.

Aucun d'eux ne se sentit de sortir de la voiture, cela mettrait réellement fin au moment partagé.

Casey se mordit la lèvre mais cela n'empêcha pas quelques larmes de perler sur ses joues.

Derek décida de s'autoriser un dernier regard vers sa compagne d'infortune avant de quitter la voiture, ce qu'il vit alors le toucha profondément. Elle regardait droit devant elle et des larmes avaient laissé des traces disgracieuses sur son visage si doux.

- Casey? Dit-il doucement.

Elle tourna lentement son visage vers lui, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main.

Il la regarda et lui sourit. Il sortit ensuite de la voiture et fit le tour afin de lui ouvrir la portière. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa avec douceur. Il ne la lâcha pas alors qu'il allait vers le coffre.

Casey se détacha de la main du jeune homme à regret pour attraper ses sacs.

- Laisse. Je les prends. Lui dit-il.

Casey fit claquer le coffre une fois que Derek eu les bras chargés de paquets. Avant de franchir la porte menant à la maison il se pencha vers elle et lui dit tout bas:

- Je viendrais te voir plus tard dans ta chambre. On sera mieux au chaud pour discuter.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon ils racontèrent la panne à leurs parents et passèrent bien sûr sous silence leur rapprochement.

Derek fila sous la douche tandis que Casey montrait ses achats à sa mère. Lorsque Nora redescendit au salon Casey se coucha sur son lit et écouta les bruits provenant de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle imaginait Derek sous la douche elle se leva d'un bond et enclencha son poste CD.

Elle s'occupa en rangeant sa chambre, essayant de ne pas penser à son demi-frère. Lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte sa gorge et son ventre se nouèrent, elle se retourna vivement face à sa porte.

- Entre. Lança-t-elle avec difficulté.

Derek pénétra dans sa chambre alors qu'il était en train d'enfiler son tee-shirt, Casey pu avoir un aperçu de ses abdominaux. Il referma la porte derrière lui avec le pied.

- Tu devrais prendre un douche ça réchauffe, ça fait un bien fou. Lui dit-il en s'essayant sur le lit.

Lorsque ses yeux marrons rencontrèrent ceux de sa demi-sœur il reprit son sérieux.

- On doit parler Casey.

Mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était se blottir à nouveau dans ses bras. Il se leva et vint se mettre face à elle.

- Ce qui s'est passé dans la voiture… Reprit le garçon.

- C'était un moment d'égarement. Termina le jeune fille.

-Non Casey. Répondit-il en gardant son calme.

Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir sous la douche, et ce qu'il s'était passé n'était pas un moment d'égarement, pas plus que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus de la jolie brune et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il fixa son regard dans le sien. Elle n'osait pas bouger.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il posa sa bouche sur la sienne elle se laissa faire. Doucement elle posa ses mains sur ses bras.

Il augmenta la pression et glissa ses mains dans le dos de Casey. Elle se laissa aller à la douceur de ce baiser.

Il brisa le contact mais garda ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille.

- Tu sais ce que je veux. Maintenant à toi de me faire signe pour que je sache ce que toi tu veux. Dit-il en plongeant dans ses yeux.

Sur ces mots il se détacha d'elle et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

Tout se bouscula dans la tête de Casey. Derek voulait être avec elle sinon il ne l'aurait pas embrassée. Mais elle qu'attendait-elle de lui? Voulait-elle être avec lui? Elle repensa au bien être qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle s'était enveloppée de la veste en cuir du jeune homme et décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'agir au lieu de penser.

-Derek. Appela-t-elle alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée.

Il retira sa main et se retourna. Il la regardait intensément.

Elle avança alors d'un pas décidé, lorsqu'elle fut assez proche de lui elle posa ses mains sur sa nuque et captura ses lèvres. Cette fois ce fut elle qui franchit la barrières de ses lèvres de sa langue afin de goûter à nouveau la douceur des caresses de la langue du jeune homme.

Ils voulaient tous les deux la même chose, il leur suffirait maintenant d'accorder leurs désirs et leur vie familiale.


	5. Le Cadeau

_**Le cadeau**_

Derek faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, son cerveau était en ébullition. Une heure plus tôt ils avaient tirés au sort avec sa famille afin de savoir qui ferait un cadeau à qui.

Les règles étaient simples: on ne devait en aucun cas dévoiler le nom de la personne à qui on allait offrir quelque chose et il n'y avait pas de contrainte de prix.

Derek relu pour la centième fois le prénom écrit sur le bout de papier qu'il avait pioché. Cela ne serait pas facile mais il trouverait le cadeau parfait.

Il continua ses aller-retours, réfléchissant intensément. Il voulait vraiment trouver quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir, elle le méritait.

Le lendemain au centre commercial il s'arrêta dans chaque magasin. Il fallait qu'il trouve un présent qui lui permettrait d'exprimer ses sentiments, il souhaitait qu'elle sache enfin quelle importance elle avait pour lui.

Bien sûr il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments mais il avait envie que leur relation évolue et pour se faire il devait se dévoiler un peu.

Depuis qu'elle était apparue dans sa vie il s'y était rajouté un soleil. Il sourit en pensant à elle. Il se devait de lui offrir un cadeau à sa hauteur.

Il trouva finalement le cadeau idéal en fin d'après-midi. Lorsqu'il fut rentré il se précipita dans sa chambre et emballa lui-même l'objet. Décidément ça serait vraiment un cadeau spécial.

Lorsque le 24 au soir le repas prit fin Derek était inquiet. Il souhaitait plus que tout qu'elle soit contente de son cadeau.

Le premier membre de la famille à offrir son cadeau fut Nora, elle avait pioché le prénom d'Edwin et avait offert au jeune adolescent un nouveau jeu pour sa console. Casey offrit à Marti une magnifique parure de bijoux en bois.

- A qui? Demanda George en regardant sa famille.

- Moi. Répondit Derek en se saisissant du paquet qu'il avait à offrir.

Il lui tendit alors le paquet en tremblant imperceptiblement. Elle le déballa à toute vitesse. Un magnifique cahier. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle le feuilleta et remarqua un mot à la première page.

_« Pour écrire tous tes secrets, en espérant que moi, ton insupportable FRERE, ne vienne pas les lire._

_Je te protégerai toujours car c'est mon rôle._

_Joyeux Noël_

_Derek »_

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, tenant toujours le précieux carnet.

- Merci Derek. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Il la serra contre lui, mais pas trop fort, il la trouvait si fragile qu'il avait peur de lui faire mal.

- De rien. Joyeux Noël Lizzie.

- Joyeux Noël grand-frère. Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

- Je t'aime petite sœur. Mais ne le dis à personne. Murmura-t-il en réponse.

Le cadeau avait eu de toute évidence l'effet escompté.

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année

Sam un jour, Sam toujours


End file.
